Treasures
by kslchen
Summary: "'Woran denkst du', fragt Lily und James grinst noch breiter. Sie ist immer schon zu neugierig gewesen. 'An unseren ersten Kuss', antwortet er und an ihrem Lächeln sieht er, dass sie sich auch erinnert."


_Völlig sinnlose, viel zu fluffige One-Shot. Für Lena, weil sie mich gebeten hat, mal wieder was zu schreiben._

_Disclaimer:  
In meinem Profil. _

_Summary:  
One-Shot! „‚Woran denkst du?', fragt Lily und James grinst noch breiter. Sie ist immer schon zu neugierig gewesen. ‚An unseren ersten Kuss', antwortet er und an ihrem Lächeln sieht er, dass sie sich auch erinnert." _

**Treasures **

**(21.09.1981)  
**„Lily?", ruft James Potter, während er die Haustüre öffnet, „bist du da?" Eigentlich ist es eine dumme Frage. Wo soll sie sonst sein, wenn nicht zu Hause?

Er betritt das Wohnzimmer, der einzige Raum, in dem Licht brennt, und findet seine Frau schlafend auf einem der Sessel vor. Das Buch, das sie noch in der Hand hält, sagt James, dass sie auf ihn gewartet hat. Ohne dass es ihm bewusst ist, beginnt er zu lächeln, als er näher zu ihr tritt und im Vorbeigehen nach der Wolldecke greift, die auf dem Sofa liegt.

Er breitet die Decke über Lily aus, doch natürlich sagt ihr Wachsamkeitssinn, der in diesen Tag immer auf Hochtouren läuft, ihr, dass etwas geschieht und Sekunden später blinzeln James zwei verschlafene grüne Augen an. Misstrauisch für eine Sekunde, dann, nachdem sie ihn erkannt hat, liebevoll.

„Hey", murmelt sie, „ich wollte auf dich warten."

„Ich weiß", er küsst sie sanft auf die Stirn, „aber es ist später geworden, als ich dachte."

„Du Armer", Lily lächelt und James muss unwillkürlich an den Tag denken, an dem sie ihn das erste Mal so angelächelt hat.

_**(14.11.1977)**  
„Evans? Hey, Evans!" Lily seufzte theatralisch und drehte sich um. Es ging schon wieder los. Sie verdrehte die Augen und begann schon, ungeduldig mit einem Fuß auf den Boden zu klopfen, bevor James sie überhaupt erreicht hatte. _

_„Was willst du?", schnappte sie, als er vor ihr stoppte und versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen. _

_„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass das gestern echt nett von dir war. Uns nicht bei McGonagall anzuschwärzen, meine ich", brachte er heraus, ohne dabei Luft zu holen. _

_„Ich will ebenso wenig, dass Gryffindor Punkte verliert, wie du, Potter", erwiderte sie trocken und war schon im Begriff, sich wieder umzudrehen. _

_„Warte!", er griff nach ihrem Arm, aber ein wütendes Funkeln in ihren Augen brachte ihn dazu, ganz schnell wieder los zu lassen. _

_„Ich meine es ernst", er sah sie so ernsthaft an, wie er konnte, „das war wirklich nett. Danke." _

_„Bist du fertig?", fragte Lily, sichtlich genervt. _

_James schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, noch nicht." _

_„Dann beeil dich. Ich möchte wirklich nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden. Schon gar nicht an dich", fauchte sie und begann wieder, mit dem Fuß auf den Boden zu klopfen. _

_James schluckte trocken, dann fuhr er fort: „Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass es mir Leid tut" – Lily setzte an, etwas zu sagen, aber er fuhr einfach fort – „ich meine es ernst. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht hätte machen sollen. Und ja, ich weiß auch, dass es verboten war. Kein Alkohol in der Schule. Feuerwhiskey schon mal gar nicht. Schon klar. Aber ich will eins klar stellen: Ich habe mich nicht des Betrunkenseins wegen vollaufen lassen. Ich hab meine Gründe." _

_„Die da wären?", immer noch wirkte Lily schlicht genervt. _

_„Du. Du und… Turner", er spie den Namen beinahe aus. _

_„Nur weil ich einen Freund habe ist das noch lange kein Grund für dich, dich zu betrinken", erwiderte Lily trocken, „außerdem habe ich gestern Abend sowieso mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Also, worüber regst du dich auf?" _

_„Worüber ich mich aufrege?", so langsam schien James wütend zu werden, „hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was du da sagst? Was du überhaupt jedes Mal sagst, wenn wir uns sehen? Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr das weh tut? Wie sehr…" _

_„Halt den Mund!" _

_Für einen Moment starrte James sie einfach nur an, dann senkte er den Kopf und begann sich zu entschuldigen: „Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht nerven oder so, aber…" _

_„Warum kannst du nie machen, was man dir sagt?", unterbrach Lily ihn ein weiteres Mal, „sei ruhig!" _

_James verstummte, öffnete dann den Mund, wie um etwas zu sagen, nur um ihn kurz darauf wieder zu schließen. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, dann grinste Lily. _

_„Siehst du, so schwer ist es doch gar nicht", bemerkte sie, streckte sich etwas und küsste ihn. _

_Einfach so. _

_Nur Sekunden später war der Kuss vorbei und James tat genau das, was er vorher auch getan hatte: sie anstarren. _

_„Was tust du da?", fragte er heiser. _

_Lily lächelte: „Kapitulieren."_

„Woran denkst du?", fragt die echt Lily und James grinst noch breiter. Sie ist immer schon zu neugierig gewesen.

„An unseren ersten Kuss", antwortet er und an ihrem Lächeln sieht er, dass sie sich auch erinnert. Und während er sie ansieht, schweifen seine Gedanken wieder ab.

_**(14.02.1978)**  
„Vielen, vielen Dank", Lily lächelte ihn an, „das war so ziemlich der schönste Valentinstag von allen achtzehn die ich bisher erlebt habe." _

_„Nichts zu danken", James grinste schief und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich immer schon etwas unsicher gefühlt, wenn sie ihn so anstrahlte und daran änderten auch die drei Monate, die sie jetzt miteinander gingen, nichts. _

_„Möchtest du noch mit rein kommen?", erkundigte Lily sich und wirkte mit einem Mal selbst unsicher. James nickte, bedacht darauf, nichts falsch zu machen und folgte ihr in ihr Zimmer. Manchmal war es schon praktisch, Schulsprecher(in) zu sein. _

_„Setz dich", Lily deutete in Richtung des einziges Sessel und ließ sich selbst auf dem Bett nieder. _

_James nahm Platz, sah sich neugierig um und stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass es das erste Mal war, dass er in ihrem Zimmer war. Normalerweise verabschiedete sie sich immer an der Tür. Sicher, in seinem Zimmer war sie schon ein paar Dutzend Mal gewesen, aber er noch nie in ihrem. _

_„Und?", fragte Lily nach und grinste, „wie gefällt's dir?" Natürlich hatte sie gemerkt, wie genau er sich umgesehen hatte und natürlich hatte sie das kommentieren müssen. _

_„Nett. Aber viel zu ordentlich", James grinste zurück. _

_Sie hob eine Augenbraue und gab gespielt schnippisch zurück: „Es kann halt nicht jeder in so einer Räuberhöhle wohnen, wie du. Wortwörtlich." _

_„Was soll das heißen?", verlangte James zu wissen und stand betont langsam auf. _

_„Ähm…nichts?", Lily versuchte sich an einem unschuldigen Lächeln, scheiterte aber auf ganzer Linie. Im nächsten Moment war James auch schon bei ihr und kitzelte sie erbarmungslos durch. Sekunden später schaffte Lily es, zur Kapitulation die Hände zu heben. _

_„Gibst du auf?", fragte James und grinste sie an. _

_„Ja", sie war völlig außer Atem, „ja, ich gebe auf. Zufrieden?" _

_„Sehr", James nickte und beugte sich dann über sie, um sie zu küssen. _

_Wie es passiert war, wusste keiner so richtig, aber was mit einem unschuldigen Kuss begonnen hatte, führte dazu, dass James, als er einen klaren Moment hatte, überrascht feststellen musste, dass weder er noch Lily viel mehr als Unterwäsche anhatte. _

_„Lil?", er merkte kaum, wie ernst seine Stimme klang. Lily jedoch bemerkte es und ihre Augen öffneten sich sofort. James wartete, bis ihr Blick sich fokussiert und ihr Verstand die Geschehnisse begriffen hatte. _

_„Ja?", ihre Stimme klang, als wäre das Ganze ziemlich selbstverständlich. _

_„Weißt du, was wir hier gerade machen?", in dem Moment, in dem er es gesagt hatte, wusste James, wie dumm er klingen musste. _

_Lily aber lächelte: „Ich hoffe doch mal." _

_„Und… bist du dir sicher…?", diesmal brach er ab, bevor er sich zu lächerlich anhören konnte. _

_„Nein", gab Lily zu, immer noch lächelnd, „aber ich würde es gerne herausfinden." _

_„Okay", James nickte, „okay." Und so fand sie es heraus. _

Lily kichert leise und ein fragender Blick seitens ihres Mannes genügt, um sie ihre Gedanken preisgeben zu lassen.

„Erinnerst du dich an das letzte Quidditchspiel?", fragt sie betont unschuldig. Und natürlich erinnert James sich auch er muss grinsen, als er daran denkt.

_**(05.06.1978)**  
„Und Potter trifft! 130 zu 70 für Gryffindor!", rief Mark Hudson, der Kommentator, in sein magisches Mikrofon. _

_Es war das letzte Spiel des Schuljahrs, Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw, und der Sieger würde auch in der Gesamtwertung die Nase vorn haben und somit den Quidditchpokal gewinnen. Entsprechend angespannt war auch die ganze Schule, von den jeweiligen Teams ganz zu schweigen. _

_„Anderson hat den Quaffel, Pass an Miller und – ein schöner Schlag vom Gryffindor-Treiber Gordon. Black fängt den Quaffel, Pass zu Trent. Sie fliegt zum Tor und passt wieder zu Potter. Potter fliegt einen Haken um Anderson herum und – oh, ich glaube Daniels hat den Schnatz entdeckt. Thompson anscheinend auch. Die beiden liegen Kopf an Kopf, aber es scheint als wäre Daniels im Vorteil. Ja, ich glaube – oh, Potter trifft. 140 zu 70 für Gryffindor. Wieder zurück zu den Suchern. Daniels liegt etwas weiter vorne, greift nach dem Schnatz und – sie hat ihn! Gryffindor gewinnt 290 zu 70!" _

_Doch anstatt zu landen, sahen alle sechs Teammitglieder zu ihrem Kapitän herüber. Der nickte und sofort flogen Zack Gordon und Thomas Clayton, die beiden Treiber, zu den Torstangen um Aidan Bloom, dem Hüter, zu helfen. Janine Trent und Hanna Daniels, die beiden Mädchen im Team, hatten beide einen ähnlich sehnsüchtigen und verträumten Blick aufgesetzt, wussten sie doch genau, was jetzt geschah. _

_„Sicher, dass du das durchziehen willst?", fragte Sirius Black, als er neben James stoppte. _

_Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß nicht. Aber es scheint das richtige zu sein, oder?" _

_Sirius machte nur ein undefinierbares Geräusch. Doch bevor James auf die offensichtlichen Zweifel seines besten Freundes reagieren konnte, hatten Zack, Thomas und Aidan das Spruchband aufgehängt. Und somit flatterte jetzt von den Torstangen der Gryffindors die Worte: _

Heirate mich, Lily.

_James atmete noch einmal durch, dann flog er zielstrebig auf den Teil der Zuschauerränge zu, auf dem er Lily wusste. Er landete, ließ seinen Nimbus achtlos auf den Boden fallen und wartete, sich der Stille im Stadion völlig bewusst. _

_Lily ihrerseits saß wie erstarrt auf ihrem Platz, bis irgendwann ihre Freundinnen begannen, sie anzustupsen und nach vorne zu schieben. Schließlich stand sie vor James, sah ihn an und strich sich mit beiden Händen die Haare hinter die Ohren, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nervös war. _

_James hatte derweil eine ziemlich platt gedrückte Rose aus seiner Tasche geholt und hielt sie ihr hin. Lily griff danach, sagte aber immer noch nichts. _

_Also ergriff James das Wort: „Ich weiß, dass wir noch ziemlich jung sind, eigentlich zu jung, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich dich liebe und dass du so ziemlich das Wichtigste in meinem Leben bist. Und deshalb frage ich dich, ob du mich heiraten willst." _

_Einige Sekunden vergingen, während Lily von James auf das Spruchband an den Torstangen, dann auf die lädierte Rose in ihrer Hand und wieder zurück zu James sah. Dann bereitete sich langsam ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. _

_„Du bist verrückt, weißt du das?", fragte sie James leise. Der sah sie nur an und begann, sich zu fragen, ob er gerade einen Fehler machte. _

_„Und dafür liebe ich dich", fuhr Lily fort, ihre Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern. _

_Dann beugte sie sich nach vorne und küsste ihn. Immer noch war es völlig still im Stadion und jeder sah zu den beiden. Auch James brachte nur einen fragenden Blick zu Stande, nachdem Lily sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte. Ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen und schließlich zu etwas, was man nur Strahlen nennen konnte. _

_„Das war ein Ja, du Idiot", verkündete sie, „ja, ich will und ja, ich _werde_ dich heiraten." _

_Diesmal war es James, der sie küsste und dann, begleitet vom Jubel ihrer Mitschüler, den Ring an ihren Finger schob. _

„Ich habe damals wirklich gedacht, du sagst nein", gesteht James nach einem klitzekleinen Zögern und grinst etwas. Lily lacht auf:

„Du hast es mir aber wunderbar heimgezahlt." Ihr Finger bohrt sich in seine Brust und auch James lacht, als er an seine ‚späte Rache' denkt.

_**(14.02.1979)**  
„Wir haben uns hier versammelt…" James sah zu Lily hinunter und blendete die Stimme des Pfarrers einfach aus. Sie schien seinen Blick zu spüren, sah hoch und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, bevor sie sich wieder dem Pfarrer zuwandte. _

_Anstatt es ihr gleichzutun, ließ James seinen Blick weiterhin auf seiner Braut ruhen. Er war so versunken in ihren Anblick, dass er nicht hörte, wie der Pfarrer in aufforderte, sein Eheversprechen abzulegen. Erst als die gesamte Kirche, einschließlich Braut und Pfarrer, ihn anstarrten, bemerkte James, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmen könnte. _

_„Mr. Potter?", fragte der Pfarrer etwas verwirrt, während Lily ihrem Zukünftigen einen Finger in den Arm bohrte. Es tat weh, aber James wäre lieber gestorben, als zuzugeben, wie sehr. Der Blick in Lilys Augen sagte ihm außerdem, dass sie es sowieso wusste. _

_„Ähm… was?", hoffnungsvoll sah James jetzt zum Pfarrer. Neben sich konnte er Sirius, seinen Trauzeugen, theatralisch stöhnen hören. Lily schnalzte leise und ungeduldig mit der Zunge. _

_„_Willst_ du mich heiraten?", fragte sie, sichtlich genervt, aber James meinte, einen Hauch von Unsicherheit in ihrem Blick zu sehen. _

_„Deshalb bin ich hier, oder nicht?", antwortete er, immer noch völlig ahnungslos. Lily schüttelte theatralisch seufzend den Kopf und wandte sich an den Pfarrer. _

_„Nehmen Sie das als Zustimmung und machen Sie weiter", forderte sie ihn auf und warf ihrem Beinahe-Gatten aus den Augenwinkeln einen nicht unbedingt freundlichen Blick zu. _

_„Oh, okay", der Pfarrer, mittlerweile wahrscheinlich ebenso verwirrt wie James, nickte, warf einen zerstreuten Blick auf den Zettel, den er in der Hand hielt und hob dann an: „Liliana Tiara Evans, möchtest du den hier anwesenden James Harold Potter zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis das der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mich ‚ja, ich will'." _

_„Ja, ich will", erwiderte Lily ruhig, den Blick auf den Pfarrer gerichtet, ganz so, als wollte sie James mal wieder zeigen, wie man es richtig machte. Also war eigentlich alles so wie es sein sollte. _

„Wo ist eigentlich Harry?", fragt James, für den sein Sohn untrennbar mit der Hochzeit verbunden ist.

„Schläft", seufzt Lily, „_endlich_."

„Das Temperament hat er von dir", bemerkt James grinsend und denkt an den Tag, an dem er von Lilys Schwangerschaft erfahren hat.

_**(23.12.1979)**  
„Warum muss Dumbledore sich eigentlich ausgerechnet immer dich aussuchen?", fragte Lily schlecht gelaunt und beobachtete ihren Mann dabei, wie er wahllos Kleidungsstücke, Toilettenartikel und Pergamentrollen in eine Reisetasche warf. _

_„Ich meine, übermorgen ist _Weihnachten_. Das Fest der _Liebe_, du erinnerst dich vielleicht. Normalerweise verbringt man es im Kreise seiner _Familie_. Aber anstatt das man uns unser erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten zusammen verbringen lässt, muss sich Dumbledore wieder irgendeine tödliche Mission ausdenken und hat mal wieder niemanden außer dir, den er dorthin quälen kann. Und du machst es auch noch! Ganz ehrlich, James, ich finde…" _

_James sollte niemals erfahren, was genau sie in dieser bestimmten Situation fand, weil er sie genau in dem Moment unterbrach. _

_„Jetzt mach aber mal 'nen Punkt, Lily", herrschte er sie an, „normalerweise regst du dich doch auch nicht so auf, wenn ich eine Mission für die Auroren oder den Orden habe. Und außerdem haben wir letztes Weihnachten zusammen gefeiert und das davor auch. Schon vergessen?" _

_„Das ist was anderes", hielt Lily dagegen, sofort defensiv. _

_„Ach?", James klang nur milde interessiert und machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, aufzusehen. _

_„Ja", Lily nickte, auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte, „damals waren wir noch nicht verheiratet. Das hier ist unser erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten als Mann und Frau und du bist _nicht da_, ganz abgesehen mal davon, dass du dich in tödliche Gefahr begibst. Wer sagt mir denn, dass morgen nicht eine Eule auf dem Frühstückstisch sitzt und mir die Nachricht von deinem Tod überbringt, verdammt noch mal?" _

_Für einen Moment stockte James, dann legte er das Hemd weg, dass er gerade hatte in die Tasche stopfen wollen und drehte sich um. Anscheinend war es ihr wirklich ernst. _

_Nicht nur hatte wahrhaftig geflucht – und Lily Potter fluchte nicht –, sondern auch ihr unausgesprochenes Abkommen gebrochen, niemals zu erwähnen, wie wahnsinnig gefährlich seine Arbeit für die Auroren und ihrer beide für den Orden war. _

_„Was ist los, Lily?", fragte er sie ruhig und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. _

_Lily drehte sich um. „Was soll schon sein?", purer Trotz. _

_„Irgendetwas ist los und ich würde ungern gehen, bevor ich nicht weiß, was", erklärte er mit merkwürdig müder Stimme. _

_„Dann geh nicht", nur ein Flüstern, ein Flehen beinahe, „bleib." _

_„Ich muss, Lily, und das weißt du", vorsichtig, an ihr Temperament gewöhnt, trat James näher, „und jetzt sag mir, was hier eigentlich los ist." So sanft es auch ausgesprochen sein mochte, es war ein Befehl und darauf hatte Lily noch nie gut reagiert. _

_„Was los ist?", explodierte sie, „du willst wissen, was los ist? Na, ist es denn zu viel verlangt, wenn ich nicht will, dass mein Kind ein Halbwaise wird bevor es überhaupt geboren ist?" _

_Er starrte sie an, sie starrte zurück. Dann ganz leise, wiederholte James: „Kind?" _

_Lily nickte. Sekunden später hielt er sie fest in seinen Armen, küsste sie wieder und wieder und versicherte ihr, _schwor_ ihr, dass er zurück kommen würde. _

„Ich hatte noch nie so viel Angst um dich, wie damals", gesteht Lily, kuschelt sich näher an James und denkt daran, wie nah sie dran war, ihn für immer zu verlieren.

„Und _ich_ hatte nie mehr Angst um dich, als während Harrys Geburt", gibt James zurück und küsst sie schnell.

_**(31.07.1980)**  
„So beruhigen Sie sich doch, Mr. Potter. Es wird schon alles gut gehen", versicherte eine mütterliche Krankenschwester in ihren Vierzigern, die an übernervösen Beinahe-Väter gewöhnt schien. _

_„Oh, er wird sich nicht eher beruhigen, ehe er seine Lily und Sirius Junior nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat – lebendig, versteht sich", klärte Sirius die Frau fröhlich auf und nahm noch mehr Schokolade von Remus' Notration, die dieser für James mitgebracht hatte. _

_„Sirius, das Baby wird _nicht_ Sirius Junior heißen", fauchte James ihn an, fuhr sich kurz darauf mit einer Hand durch die Haare, noch unordentlicher heute als sonst, und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen, „dafür wird Lily schon sorgen." _

_Er war so schrecklich nervös, dass er den anerkennenden Blick nicht bemerkte, den Remus Sirius zuwarf, oder Peter, der leise ‚Danke' flüsterte, dafür, dass Sirius es geschafft hatte, seine Auf-und-Ab-Rennerei zu stoppen. _

_Bevor Sirius allerdings wieder ein flammendes Plädoyer auf den Namen ‚Sirius Junior' für sein zukünftiges Patenkind halten konnte, kam eine neue Krankenschwester zu ihnen, diesmal dunkelhaarig und gutaussehend genug, dass Sirius die Schokolade Schokolade sein ließ und sie abschätzend musterte. _

_„Mr. Potter? Ihrer Frau und Ihrem Kind geht es gut. Sie können zu ihnen, wenn Sie wollen." Ob er wollte? James lachte trocken auf, schob sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort an der Krankenschwester vorbei und überließ sie Sirius Obhut, bevor er das Zimmer betrat. _

_Lily lag in dem einzigen Bett, blass und abgespannt, aber glücklich lächelnd, etwas im Arm, dass auf den ersten Blick wie einen schwarzen Wischmopp aussah und James sofort an die Babyfotos von ihm selbst erinnerten, von denen sein Vater immer sagte, er sähe darauf eher aus wie kleiner ein Terrier, als wie ein Kleinkind, was James entschieden unfair fand. _

_„James", in dem Moment, in dem Lily entdeckte, verbreiterte sich ihr Lächeln noch. Langsam kam ihr Mann näher und hatte dabei einen dermaßen misstrauischen Blick aufgesetzt, dass sie unwillkürlich lachen musste. _

_„Er wird dich nicht beißen, weißt du", bemerkte sie grinsend, „und wenn doch, dann tut's nicht weh. Das Zahnen haben wir noch vor uns." So ganz genau wusste James nicht, was sie meinte, konnte aber an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck sehen, dass dieses Zahnen eine unangenehme Sache schien und war froh, dass es noch nicht jetzt anstand. _

_„Komm schon!", forderte Lily in wieder auf, jetzt etwas verwirrt, „willst du deinen Sohn nicht sehen?" _

_Und irgendetwas an diesen Worten gab den Ausschlagen – ‚dein Sohn', wahrscheinlich – und James durchquerte den Raum, um sich auf ihre Bettkante zu setzen und _seinen_ Sohn anzusehen. Zurück blickte ein kleines Wesen, mit unglaublich vielen schwarzen Haaren auf dem Kopf und Lilys großen, grünen Augen. _

_„Was hältst du von Harry? Harry James Potter?", fragte sie leise. _

_James lächelte. „Perfekt." _

„Wir haben Glück, oder?", fragt Lily leise und meint damit alles, was sie jemals zusammen erreicht haben.

„Ja, wir haben Glück", bestätigt James und ist froh, dass sie ihn nicht ansieht und so nicht in seinen Augen lesen kann, wie unglaublich wackelig ihr Glück eigentlich ist.


End file.
